1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for visually displaying digital image data and, more particularly, to a system for aligning multi-channel coded data over multiple clock periods.
2. Background of the Invention
An industry group calling itself the Digital Display Working Group (DDWG) published, on Apr. 2, 1999, revision 1.0 of the Digital Visual Interface (DVI) specification. The DVI specification is used here as an exemplary backdrop to the present invention. A person skilled in the art should recognize that the invention could be implemented in a variety of other settings where multi-channel coded digital data requires alignment over multiple clock periods.
The DVI specification provides a high-speed digital connection that is display technology independent. The DVI specification is primarily focused at providing a connection between a computer and its display device. The DVI specification defines a DVI connector that is compatible with existing Video Graphics Array (VGA) connectors. The DVI further provides for a digital interface that allows all content to remain in the loss-less digital domain from creation to consumption. The DVI specification defines an interface that is interoperable with other compliant devices.
The typical DVI link comprises three serial data streams or channels that are transmitted together with a single reference clock signal. The DVI specification allows for considerable skew between each of the three data channels. This skew renders difficult processing data. Without removing the skew by aligning the data channels, the resultant image is distorted.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system and method capable of aligning data transmitted over multiple channels and clock periods.